Smallville: Rise of the Phoenix
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and Trinity meet the Xmen who help them deal with the loss of Jonathan kent. XMenSmallville crossover
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Rise of the Phoenix

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2006 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Jean Grey, The X-men are copyrighted 2006 Marvel Characters, Inc)

Chapter 1: Return

2006-Smallville, Kansas. It was right around the Christmas Season, but for two families there would be no joy. People walked around as if nothing else mattered, focused on their buying Christmas gifts. They didn't notice the wind pick up and swirl around the outskirts. Blinding light formed a circle that was the Time displacement wormhole. Two people jumped through the vortex. They were Clark Kent, and his half-sister Trinity Jean Knight. One of the two was not of Earth but the other was a hybrid of the people of Earth and the dead world of Krypton.

"Are we home?" Clark asked his sister. Trinity smiled. They were both sad due to the events that had happened in the future. She used her psychic abilities, which were limited, to reach out for a nearby mind, not realizing the woman she was reaching out for was a mutant.

"We're a year late, but we're home. It's the year 2006," Trinity said, curiosity in her voice at the sense of power worse than that her own.

"What's wrong?" Clark said, noticing the look on her face.

"Kal-El, there is someone here in town who has some powers stronger than ours," Trinity whispered.

"Well who is it?" He asked. He then heard a new voice. A red haired young 19-year-old woman stared at him and Trinity.

"I am the person you are sensing, young lady. Are you a mutant?" Jean Grey asked. She had been to Kansas before but had never been to Smallville. Her grandmother had been put in a local nursing home. She had recently asked to join Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, which was in reality a secret school for those branded mutants, humans born-or-cursed with superhuman powers.

"No I am not. My powers are not genetic in nature. They are shall we say granted to me due to my heritage," Trinity said.

"What about you, young man?" Spoke up a man in a Wheelchair. The man was the most powerful telepath/psychic on the planet.

"I wasn't even born here on Earth. Who are you?" Clark said.

"I am Jean Grey and this is Charles Xavier, headmaster for Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. He accompanied me to visit my grandmother, Jeanette Masters-Grey. She's at the 24th Avenue Nursing home here in Smallville. Can you help us get there?" Jean said shaking hands with both Clark and Trinity.

"I'm Trinity Jean Knight and this is my half-brother Clark Kent. We just came back from a trip. Of course we would love to help you," Trinity said.

"Where are you from, Clark? I sense your thoughts are not human," Charles said as he pushed the joystick forward to move his motorized wheelchair forward as they walked down the street toward the nearby Nursing home.

"I was born in another Galaxy, on a planet called Krypton. My powers I was given when I came to Earth," Clark said.

"What is it with this place? I'm sensing alien minds here," Jean said, scared.

"Those are inmates escaped from a extra-dimensional prison called _The Phantom Zone._ They are seeking the one called _The Last Son of Krypton_. My brother Clark." Trinity said. Jor-El of Krypton who was dead in the future had informed them about the so-called "Zoners", but his spirit lived on in _The Fortress of Solitude_.

"We will help you find these Zoners as you called them," Charles said as they came to the nursing home.

"Thank you, Mr. Xavier. But we can handle it," Clark said. Charles nodded and then realized.

"Did you know that there are mind locks around some of your powers? How is that possible?" Charles said, curious as to why Clark's abilities were not being fully used.

"I haven't come to terms with my destiny and heritage. My Father told me that the day I quit running from who I am, then my powers will be fully released," He said.

"Who was your father?" Charles said. He then began to probe the young man's mind. He found some human thoughts about missing school at the local college, _Shuster University_, and about Lana Lang, but there was a memory granted to him by the log which was hidden in the Kawatche caves. A genetic memory of his Father Jor-El and his mother Lara.

"Oh my God. Your father was he?" Charles said.

"Professor, what is it?" Jean Grey asked as they walked into the nursing home.

"This man is related to a drifter who called himself Joe who was accused of the murder of a young woman's great-great-great-aunt. This drifter is the one I have been looking for a good most of my 20 years since I started the school," Xavier said.

"We'll meet you later," Trinity said as they began to walk home.

"What was that all about?" Clark said. She looked back, fear written all over her face.

"Clark, Professor Xavier doesn't realize the power that young woman has at her command. Her unconscious mind has been slowly allowing her powers to be fully released. She's the danger Jor-El warned us about," Trinity said. They then saw a familiar red truck pull up with Martha behind the wheel.

"Get in, kids. Clark your father just had a heart attack," Martha said.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Rise of The Phoenix

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2006 The WB Network/2006-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are mine. Charles Xavier, the X-Men, are copyrighted 2006-2007 Marvel Characters, Inc. All Other characters are mine. Spider-Man is copyrighted 2006-2007 Marvel Characters, Inc All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal)_

Chapter 2: Revelations 

The red truck pulled up to the Kent farm, and even before the truck stopped, Trinity & Clark were out the door headed to the barn where _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, Trinity's personal vehicle was. They saw Jonathan Kent sitting in the passenger front seat with his eyes closed.

"What's wrong with him, KARR?" She asked the prototype. The black vehicle, designed from plans that were taken from Knight Industries, her adopted father's company, was silent for a few minutes, and then spoke.

"_It appears Mr. Kent had a massive heart attack due to some cellular rearrangement. Those 'rearrangements' match those of Clark Kent and yourself. He has the same powers you do. But his body can't handle it,"_ KARR said finally, as they looked on the vehicle's #2 monitor which showed a 3-demensional visual image of Jonathan's DNA.

"I thought he got rid of those powers after he rescued me or at least attempted to," Clark said, dumbfounded as to how he didn't detect Jonathan using those powers.

"So did I," Spoke up a voice. They saw the body of Lionel Luthor. But with one difference. His eyes were white. It was the cloned body of Jor-El, Trinity & Clark's biological father.

"What happened?" Trinity asked. She was unaware of what happened a few years ago.

"During Kal-El's sophomore year in High School, he tried to disobey me, to run away from his destiny. Jonathan Kent came to me, after hearing about Clark's doings in Metropolis. He offered me a deal. The deal was that I would grant him powers similar to Clark's in exchange for one day in the future, I train Kal-El to prepare him for his destiny. Jonathan became crazed, and followed 'Clark' down the same path. So I sought another to bring them both back to sanity. That person was Michael Knight. Both he & his prototype vehicle _KITT_, were assigned to stop both Clark and Jonathan from overtaking the Metropolis underworld. They succeeded and I had thought that Jonathan Kent had given up those powers, since they were temporary. I never felt the power reabsorbed. I had assumed at the time that some one else had gotten them and was using them for the greater good of humanity. I however knew the consequences of a human having these powers. These powers are meant only for a Kryptonian. Not for a human to possess. Why did you hide it and how were you able to hide it?" Jor-El asked.

"Charles Xavier. I need to see Charles Xavier. Only he can help me get rid of these powers. Find him," Jonathan said almost incoherently.

"You must find the human known as Charles Xavier at once, My children. If you don't the consequences will be grave," Jor-El said. Clark turned to Martha.

"What should I do?" He asked. Martha stared at Jor-El. "You must do as your father says. Jonathan is my husband and your father as well. You must find this Xavier person at once or else you will lose a father and I will lose a husband," Martha said hugging her son.

"There is no need. I am here," Spoke a stern voice. They turned to see Jean Grey and Charles Xavier. Jor-El smiled at Charles.

"It's been quite some time, Charles," Jor-El said after a moment.

"Yes it has, Joe. I will fly all of you to my school for gifted Children. We can treat your husband there. Hurry! Time is of the essence!" Charles said. Clark nodded. They then saw a stealth plane nearby.

"I will go with Martha, Professor Xavier and Jonathan. You children find a way to get there!" Jor-El said as he embraced his son and daughter.

"Here we go again," Clark mumbled as they helped Jonathan out of the Roving Robot and onto the X-Jet. They then climbed into KARR. They then heard Clark's cell phone go off.

"Who is it?" Trinity asked. He then stared at the Caller ID.

"It's Lana!" He said, not knowing what to do. A Year ago Zod and seduced her when she was possessed by a demon and now was about to marry Lex Luthor. Clark had gotten an invitation despite the fact that things were not well between Lex and Clark.

"Let's take this one step at a time. We'll talk with Lana via KARR's video phone as we're on our way to New York. I'd also like to meet Virgil Swann while we are there," Trinity said as she set the vehicle in _auto cruise mode_. They were off.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: The Rise of the Phoenix

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are copyrighted above. Charles Xavier & The X-Men are copyrighted 2007 Marvel Characters. All Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 3: Revelations Part II

_Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:_ Trinity stared around at the various degrees around the office of Charles Xavier who was the headmaster for a secret school for mutants, humans gifted or cursed with extraordinary gifts or powers. She and Clark had taken _The Knight Automated Roving Robot _to Rochester New York.

"I'm impressed, Professor. But why are we here?" Trinity said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Because my gifts as a psychic and a telepath could help your brother's adopted father eliminate his powers. Jean Grey is going to assist me," Charles said as he manipulated his newly designed hover-chair to go back toward the lab where Jonathan Kent lay comatose since they left Kansas for New York 4 days ago.

"Professor, there's a problem with Jean Grey that I'm not sure your aware of," Trinity said as she walked beside Xavier.

"Yes, but like your brother, She has mind locks to block her full potential." Charles said, with a smile on his face. They then saw a young woman packing up her things.

"Kristen, don't go! Please stay," Charles said.

"Who is that?" Trinity asked, as she saw the young woman walk out.

"That was my wife. She abandoned me due to my partnership with Eric Lensur, a mutant who can control magnetic fields. He helped me construct a device which enabled me to find your father," Charles said.

"Jonathan Kent is not my father. Clark & I are brother and sister but we have different parents. My biological mother is Elizabeth Knight & My father is Jor-El of Krypton." Trinity said finally.

"You were saying about Jean?" Xavier asked, not wanting to read the Kryptonian woman's mind.

"I put mind locks on her, so that the primeval power known as The phoenix will not be unleashed again on the Universe," Charles said.

"Those mind locks are being eroded away by the phoenix entity itself," Trinity said casually as if she were talking about the weather.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked again. Trinity nodded sadly.

"I have another ability that Kal-El doesn't, which is to sense powers similar to my own. The Phoenix entity will kill Jonathan in order to stripped of his powers. We have to stop her," Trinity said, using her super speed to go to the medical wing of the School where Jonathan, Jor-El, and Clark were. Martha was getting coffee in the cafeteria wing. Trinity arrived to see a bright light in the room where her brother's adopted father was sleeping. She stopped in mid-run.

_I'm too late_, Trinity thought to herself.

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Rise Of The Phoenix

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. The X-Men is copyrighted 2006-2007 20th Century Fox & Marvel Entertainment Inc. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)

Chapter 4: The Battle within.

Trinity stared at the man in the "Hospital" bed and the white light that filled the room. Her own powers and abilities enabled her to not be torn apart by the primordial power that filled the room. The man in the bed was Jonathan Kent, adopted father of Clark Kent, her uncle by relation to her half-brother Clark Kent. The primordial power that filled the room is called _The Phoenix_ and was possessed by Jean Grey, a mutant who was being trained by Professor Charles Xavier.

"What the hell are you doing, Jean?" She said as she saw Jean Grey in the middle of the white light. Only her being a hybrid between Earth & Krypton enabled her to see Jean.

"His power mirrors my own. I must have those powers," Jean said, almost manically as if she were not in control of herself.

"Those powers are not yours, nor are they Jonathan's to have either, " Trinity said. She then ran out of the room and slapped a nearby alarm.

_The Danger Room-_Clark stared at the holographic view of Future Earth that he visited not too long ago. Cerebro was projecting the images, the danger Room's computers that used holographic emitters to project any image to train the X-Men, Xavier's students. Xavier pointed to the holographic image of _Kal-El_, Clark's Kryptonian heritage and power given human form by a form of Kryptonite that was colored black.

"And you say this Kal-El has all of your gifts and then some. He can fly?" Xavier asked as he saw the image of Spider-Man. Xavier had ordered Cerebro to capture the image and freeze it as the memory was downloaded to the massive computer.

"Yes. Apparently my people had visited this planet in the past and discovered that here they were granted powers greater than any human being," Clark said as he touched a holographic keyboard and pressed the enter button and the image switched to another image of Lana Lang being released from **_The Phantom Zone_**. The Danger Room's Female Computer voice said, _"warning: this female contains powers that match those of Clark Kent. Do you wish to delete from holographic emitters?" _

They then saw red lights go off as the security alarm had been activatedXavier then recalled the holographic keyboard and inputted a security code.

"There's a surge of power coming from the medical Wing. The power that surrounds the room is located where your father is," Xavier said.

"There are two forms of power. What's the second?" Clark asked pointing to the second graph.

"Your Father. Alert Jor-El," Xavier said as he encoded a message to three of his X-Men.

"On my way," Clark said running at super speed.

_The Medical wing-_Clark saw Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, who had the ability to phase through walls and such.

"Who are you?" She asked as she saw him switch from super speed to regular speed.

"My name is Clark Kent, and I am also known as Kal-El of Krypton, the Chosen One," He said as the two began to walk fast to the room where Jonathan Kent lay.

"Krypton huh? Where is that?" Kitty asked as they saw Trinity Knight standing there,

"In another galaxy far from here. What's your name?" Clark asked her. Kitty smiled.

"Call me Kitty," She said as she embraced Clark.

"What's the problem?" Xavier said as he rolled up in his hover-chair. Clark and Kitty broke their hug.

"Jean is trying to steal the powers that Jonathan Kent has, and somehow we have to stop her," Trinity said. Xavier saw the white light. He silently cursed himself.

"Where's Logan?" Charles asked Kitty, agitation on his face.

"He's still at Alkali Lake," Kitty said. Trinity stared in wonder at the power surrounding the room as if seeing it for the first time.

"What can you do to unlock my brother's full powers. He'll need them," Trinity asked. She knew what must be done.

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: Rise of the Phoenix

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network & was created by Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. The X-Men are copyrighted 2006 20th Century Fox Studios and Marvel Entertainment, Inc. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 5: The battle within, part II

Professor Xavier held his hands on Clark's head as he was laying down on a bed in a nearby medical wing room not too far from where "the phoenix" and Jonathan Kent were locked in battle over stolen powers. Trinity stared at her half-brother with concern. She then saw Jor-El come in.

"What are you doing, Charles?" Jor-El asked, staring at his son. Kitty Pryde stared at his white eyes.

"He's trying to unlock Clark's full powers to stop Phoenix from stealing the powers from that man in the other room," Kitty said.

"He can't unlock the power without my help. Let me aid you, Charles," Jor-El said as he placed a hand on Clark's forehead.

_Within Clark's mind-_Clark saw his home world as it was in it's full glory. This was the way it looked when Trinity and himself went to the past of Krypton to find a 5th crystal of power to prevent another meteor shower from impacting the planet. He then saw himself, Kal-El, the Kryptonian side of him that was also his full powers unleashed and fully controlled by Kal-El.

"Where am I?" Clark asked as the two stared at themselves. He then heard Kal-El speak.

"Father wants to unleash your full potential and powers. I'm here to prevent him, because you're not ready. Your still human." Kal-El said taking an offensive stance to fight Clark.

"It's my destiny. I need to save Jonathan Kent or else he'll die." Clark said as he defended himself from Kal-El's attack.

"Your destiny lies beyond one human being. Your destiny encompasses the world. Why does this one human matter to you?" Kal-El said as he was trying to take Clark out.

"According to the Christian religion, every human life matters. The world needs a savior, and while I'm not this world's savior, it is my destiny to show them the way. To make them crave a savior." Clark said as he used his heat vision to throw Kal-El back.

"Krypton died for one man's desire to become something he was not. I'll not allow you to fall like Zod did," Kal-El said pulling himself out of a nearby wall. He grabbed a Crystal and threw it at Clark. Clark grabbed the crystal and he felt the crystal's powers fill him.

"Father gave us a destiny to make sure that Earth doesn't go the way of Krypton," Clark said. He then saw Kal-El stop as he then realized he had been fighting for the wrong reason.

"I'll grant Father's wish," Kal-El said, as he faded out, and the full potential of the power that was represented in Kal-El, flowed into Clark Kent.

_The Medical Wing of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters-_Both Charles Xavier and Jor-El backed away as they saw Clark open his eyes and they were white as Jor-El's eyes were.

"My son, Your powers are fully released. Take care in using them," Jor-El said as the two stared at each other. Clark then knelt down before Jor-El.

"Father, I am ready to fulfill my destiny," Clark said. Xavier stared at him.

"Go!" He said. Clark Kent of Earth, Kal-El of Krypton, nodded and used his super speed and ran to the room. The battle to save both Earth and Jonathan Kent began at that moment.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: Rise of the Phoenix

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. _The X-Men_ are copyrighted 2007 The Marvel Entertainment Inc, and 20th Century Fox. All Other Characters are mine.)

Chapter 6: Lana discovers a secret, again

_Metropoli_s-Lana Lang stared at the _Gotham Times_, The City Newspaper for Gotham City. She sighed as she remembered Lex was away in Crystal Peak having a business meeting with an old Colleague of his, so she was left to consider Lex Luthor's marriage proposal again. She stared at the engagement ring that Lex had given her.

"Now what do I do?" She asked herself. She had been grilled by Lionel's men about the secret of Kal-El, Clark Kent. She hadn't given Lex an answer until she discover the "research" into General Zod that Lex was conducting. She then looked at _The Daily Planet_ and saw a picture of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters on page 1, with the headline _Alien Entity seeks life of farmer"_. She grabbed it. She didn't realize the power at her own command from the time that she had been "Preselected" to be the Cosort of Kal-El. When She had started dating Clark during her sophomore year in High school, Clark had revealed the secret to her and had introduced her to Jor-El, via the caves. Jor-El had decided to abandon Kryptonian law, which said Clark must become human, so He granted Lana powers similar to Clark's. But when she rebelled against Clark's marriage proposal, she lost her powers but those powers lay dormant in her, waiting for the time when she needed them. She reached for her Cell Phone and dialed the phone number of her former roommate Chloe Sullivan, who had recently married Bruce Wayne.

"Chloe, did you hear about Mr. Kent?" She said as she heard Chloe's voice. Chloe and Lois were on their way back from Crystal City, which was 5 hours away.

"Yeah, I did. Clark is there, and he called me asking how you are and he wants you to come to New York at once. Trinity's private jet will take you from Metropolis International to JFK International. He thinks you can help him stop this Phoenix from taking the life from Mr. Kent," Chloe said from her end.

"Trinity has a jet? Since when?" Lana asked. Chloe smiled. "If your at a computer check the website for Knight Enterprises, you'll find that Trinity is the CEO of Knight Enterprises, whom your fiancée is trying to buyout. Getting moving. A limo will pick you up in a minute," Chloe said, then hanging up her cell.

Lana moved to her laptop, and typed in a website for Knight Enterprises, where she saw the sensor Scanner light for the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ as the opening display of the Knight Enterprises website and KARR's replicated voice said, "_Welcome to Knight Enterprises where our business is saving lives from technology. Please input your user ID and Password,"_

Lana inputted Trinity's name and her birth date and pictures of Clark from infancy came up on the screen and the pictures went all the way up until recently when Clark started working part time for _Daily Planet_ a year ago. She then saw a picture of a long dead planet, Krypton.

_Oh my God,_ She thought to herself. _What did I give up to go out with Lex? _She pondered.

"Miss Lang, there is a vehicle outside waiting for you and it's not from LuthorCorp," One of the security people said. She nodded as she stared at her engagement ring. She then removed it. She then felt the power refill her body.

"Tell the driver I'll be there," Lana said, as she grabbed a jacket to step out into the cold night. She then walked over to the car and climbed into the limousine.

"Miss Lang, I'm Phillip. I'm the driver for The _Foundation For Law And Government _and I was instructed to drive you to Metropolis International Airport where Knight Enterprise's private jet 101 will take you to Kennedy Airport. I was told that One of Charles Xavier's students will pick you up," The driver said. Lana nodded, as she was ready for what would come…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: Rise of The Phoenix

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. The X-Men are copyrighted 2006 Marvel Entertainment Inc. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 7: Lex discovers Trinity for the first Time 

_Luthor Mansion:_ Lex moved toward his private office. He had been looking for Lana for the past couple of hours. He had asked her to call the Kents to check on Jonathan's condition, but strangely she wasn't in the mansion. He stared at Louis Stratton, his head of security.

"What do you mean she left?" he said, furious at how his security chief could just let Lana leave.

"We got a call from the CEO of Knight Enterprises requesting her presence in New York at some school for gifted youngsters. She requested that Lana fly there at once, apparently due to Jonathan Kent. He's there, sir," Louis said handing him a picture of Trinity having a business luncheon with the head of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne.

"Who's the woman having lunch with my old college roommate?" Lex wanted to know, captivated by her beauty.

"Her name is Trinity Jean Knight, sir. She's the adopted daughter of Wilton Knight, who founded the Foundation for Law And Government that is investigating your father and apparently has been since 1984. It appears Lionel had aided in the construction of a truck that nearly destroyed a prototype designed by the Late Wilton Knight. The truck was built by one Garth Knight. Their lone Operative, Michael Knight has been searching for information to implicate your father. This daughter has been raised everywhere. Los Angeles, Houston, Chicago and Smallville." Louis said as he handed a file on Trinity over to him.

"Where did you get this?" Lex asked as he held a file marked "LuthorCorp" on it bearing the name "Knight" on it.

"Our spies at LuthorCorp discovered it 3 months ago and had done some digging into this young woman. Apparently she's related some how to Clark Kent," Louis said. Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Dad did mention there was someone who looks like him who's been claiming to be Clark Kent's biological father. Find this Trinity and bring her to me. She could be the key to unlocking the mystery that is Clark Kent and the mysterious crusader calling himself Kal-El," Lex said as he put the picture into a computer and the computer scanned it, and created a 3-demensional image of Trinity.

"She's beautiful, about as beautiful as Dr. Bryce was, sir," Louis commented. Lex nodded wondering what sex would be like with someone related to Clark Kent.

"Find her. Now, Louis," Lex said quietly. His search for Lana Lang whom he had manipulated to uncover the mystery behind any connection between Kal-El and Clark Kent would just have to wait….

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: The Rise Of the Phoenix

(_This chapter is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. The X-Men is copyrighted 20062007 20th Century Fox Studios & Marvel Entertainment Group. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Other characters are mine)_

Chapter 8: Jonathan gives up 

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters** Lana Lang used super speed to arrive in the medical wing to a surprised Charles Xavier who was talking with Jor-El.

"Where's Clark?" She asked startling the two men. Jor-El stared at her, and then spoke.

"My child, He is in Jonathan Kent's room, trying to save his adopted father from losing his life from a being more powerful than any of us, " Jor-El said finally. She then turned to Trinity Jean Knight who was tinkering with a nearby computer to get a reading on the power level in Jonathan's room.

"I can't believe you let this happen! You're supposed to be his sister and yet you didn't stop him?" Lana asked, angered that no one tried to stop Clark. Martha Kent came up behind her.

"Lana, there is nothing we could do. Clark is about as stubborn as Jonathan. He said he had no choice. Trinity tried to stop him, but before she could, he was already in the room, trying to defeat that Phoenix," Martha said, putting her hand on Lana's shoulder.

"I don't understand. Why does he have to do this?" She asked, tears flowing down her face.

"My child, He feels love for Jonathan Kent. Just as I did for your great-great-aunt all those years ago when I came to Smallville. No matter how much I tried to deny myself, I loved her and would have done anything. Kal-El feels the same way about Jonathan Kent. That's part of the reason why the Kent's were chosen to care for him, when we sent him to Earth from our dying world. Kal-El needed someone to love him, and neither his mother nor I could bear to watch him die with us without someone to love and care for our son," Jor-El said sadly, as he remembered both his wife and Lana's great-great aunt. Trinity then heard an alarm from the computer.

"There's only one power signature coming from Mr. Kent's room. And it's not Jean Grey or what ever the Phoenix calls herself," Trinity said. She then saw Lana move with Super Speed, but Trinity used her own to block the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lana asked, furious that this woman could stop her.

"Clark has to discover his purpose, His destiny, and he'll never do that unless he helps Jonathan get rid of those powers he's been hiding all these years," Trinity said. They then heard Clark's voice over the intercom system.

"It's over, but dad is wanting everyone in the room now," Clark said, sounding tired. Everyone walked over to Jonathan's room. They saw Jean Grey on the floor as if something stole her life and she lay dead. Jonathan was in the hospital bed.

"It's all right. She's stopped, but I'm not sure how much more my body can take," Jonathan said. Martha came forward.

"What do you mean, honey?" She asked, not wanting to hear her husband's words she knew she would be dreading.

"Phoenix failed, because I refused to give her the powers she so desperately wanted, but I can't survive. These powers are too much for my body to handle. I'm sorry Martha. I'm sorry Jor-El, for not returning them to you. I'm sorry son, for betraying your trust," Jonathan said. Martha stared at Charles Xavier, the most powerful telepath/psychic in the world. The handicapped man shook his head no.

"Dad, you didn't betray me. But why did you think you had to keep it a secret from me? All these years you were so worried that I would be poked and prodded like a lab rat if someone discovered my powers, and yet you had the same gifts and abilities I did. That is a blessing," Clark said. Jor-El shook his head no.

"My Son, These powers were only intended to be temporary. No Human being on Earth could handle these powers unless his genetic DNA was altered to handle them. Your adopted father was not altered He was merely granted those powers to bring you home so I could begin to help you see your destiny. Not my destiny, for I was wrong to pick your destiny for you. Your human father was right. Your destiny is to show this world the Savior, to be sign to them, to rule them, not by strength or might but by example. I didn't want you to be like Zod who tried to rule Krypton with an iron fist, but with mercy and compassion. Those powers must be returned, now Jonathan Kent or else someone may discover our son and exploit him," Jor-El said extending his hand to Jonathan.

"Son, remember what I taught you, and always know that I will love you," Jonathan said, as he sat up and put his hand on Clark's shoulder. Charles Xavier spoke.

"Mr. Kent, you need to rest. The more you exert yourself, the more you hasten your death. You need to hold on," He said. Jonathan shook his head.

"Professor Xavier, I'm already dead. I died a little everyday since Clark left for Metropolis. I'm glad you choose Michael Knight to save both Clark and myself. I am not proud of what I did, but I deserve this. If this is my reward, then so be it," Jonathan said, as he finally grabbed Jor-El's hand. He stared into the face of the cloned body of Lionel Luthor and saw something he swore he thought he would never see. A smile. Between the two men, power flowed and Jonathan Kent exhaled.

"Clark Kent, Kal-El, I love you. Don't ever forget that," Jonathan said, and he laid his head down, and closed his eyes. He was dead.

To be continued…


End file.
